Resolutions
by damageddementia
Summary: For LightLifeHardy, a secret santa fic. On New Years, he'll be what the one he loves wants... in hopes that one day, the one he loves will be what he wants.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**So, this was written as a part of the Secret Santa Writing Challenge 2009. It's for LightLifeHardy, a total sweetheart; I hope you enjoy it, pal. So, that's it... go ahead and read!**

**Resolutions**

He sat at a table in Shane McMahon's house, drinking his alcohol slowly as he looked around. He was told that a Shane McMahon party was epic, and the New Year's Party was a can't miss, so he came. But he couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to be pairing up.

Chris Irvine was talking to Phil Brooks, and Phil was sitting in Mark Calaway's lap while Chris' lover, Paul Wight, sat next to Chris, only speaking to affirm Chris' points. Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase were throwing darts while their boyfriends, John Morrison and Jeff respectively, cheered them on. On the makeshift dance floor, Jake Hager was trying to teach Vladimir Kozlov how to dance, while Chris Masters and Eve Torres spun around them, laughing at Vladimir's attempts. Jason Reso was dancing with Tom Laughlin nearby, and Evan was trying to convince Cody to come out to the dance floor with him.

Even at the table here, Glenn Jacobs and Adam Copeland were drinking together, laughing at all the idiots around them. Natalya Neidhart and David Hart Smith were in a drinking contest, and Tyson Kidd and Michelle McCool, their dates, were keeping score, making sounds when someone was too slow or if someone started wobbling.

He rolled his eyes; he was stuck in couple's heaven, and here he was, all alone.

Ron Killings poured himself another drink before walking around, finding himself completely depressed by the amount of couples. Dave Batista was making out with Melina Perez by the bathroom, and Zack Ryder was waiting by the bathroom, probably for Rosa Mendez. He just sighed and leaned against the wall next to Shawn Michaels, who was also alone.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Hi," Shawn said, kind of brushing him off. Ron was about to engage him in conversation, but then the door opened, and Shawn squealed out, "Johnny!"

He ran over to his lover, who was wearing a smug grin and his signature Stetson hat. "Hey there darlin'." He then oofed as Shawn squeezed him, smiling, happy to be reunited with him at last. He patted his back and chuckled, allowing Shawn to do as he pleased. Ron shook his head; he really was the last single person, it seemed.

And this normally wouldn't bother him, but the one person he would want to couple up with didn't believe in love.

He didn't know when he fell in love with Matt Hardy but, when he did, he fell madly, deeply in love with him. Of course, he didn't confess my undying love to him and they didn't live happily ever after. If that happened, Ron wouldn't be standing in the noisy house party with a cup of alcohol to lessen the pain in his heart. However, they were pretty close friends.

If Matt knew the things Ron had done with his 'friend' in his dreams, though, Ron was completely sure the status of the 'friendship' would change, and probably not for the better. Matt wouldn't remain his friend if he thought Ron was in love with him but, ever since Matt returned back in August, he's consumed Ron's every thought. And he burned when he saw Matt hanging out with random guys and girls, having meaningless flings.

The music stopped, and Ron heard Shane McMahon announce that midnight was in five minutes. When midnight came, the people in couples would kiss, and the single people would down a shot to try to forget they were single. Deciding to spare himself the agony, he decided to walk out to Shane's balcony.

He didn't expect to find Matt there.

Matt turned around, a can of beer in his hands, and grinned. "Hey Ron! Want to see the fireworks?" Ron got over his shock at seeing Matt as quickly as possible and walked over. He watched the flashing lights in the sky for a second before saying, "I didn't know you came."

"Jeff dragged me over, and then proceeded to ditch me to play cheerleader for the stupid Marine," Matt snickered, and all Ron could think about was how much he loved that voice. "Ah well. Shane has good beer."

"Really?"

"Free beer is good beer, Ron."

Ron laughed, and then he said, "Why are you out here all alone?"

Matt took a sip of his beer before saying, "Because in there, everyone's playing Noah's Ark, and I'm not in the mood. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with them having fun while they're still in the honeymoon phases of their relationships, but when you're single around couples, they treat you like you have a disease or something."

"Tell me about it," Ron said.

"Well, see, they always act like 'oh, poor single person, we must find you someone to pair up with'. Like being single is such a bad thing," Matt said, in between sips, "And the next thing you know, Eve is setting up a blind date between you and her friend Carol, and all Carol does is ask the waiter that was a little too slow for her taste if she knows who you are."

Ron laughed. "Sounds like personal experience."

"Yup. Carol was one of the worst dates I've ever went on." Matt turned to Ron and said, "You know what? I pity them for being couples. What did I do last Thursday? I had sex with this drop dead gorgeous man for one fun night. What did they do last Thursday? Bitch and moan because he doesn't pick up his socks or she's on her period or something." He lifted his beer and said, "To being single."

Ron pushed his cup against Matt's, despite the fact he didn't want to be single, and he wanted to couple up with the man right in front of him. "To being single."

Suddenly, the sound of the whole party behind them counting down began, and Matt just chuckled. "To another year of having fun."

As the numbers got smaller and smaller, Ron decided to just do it; they were, after all, both drunk. As it got to zero, Ron pushed his lips into Matt's, tasting the younger man. After a few seconds, he moved away, and Matt just stared at him. "What was that, 'I'm single, he's single, we might as well?'"

Ron knew that Matt would react like that, but it still hurt, hearing him say that. To salvage the friendship, Ron put on a cocky smile and said, "Actually, that was 'He's hot and he has nice lips.'"

Matt smiled, completely put at ease. Then, he said, "Why don't we get out of here? I'm sure we could find a million and one better things to do then watch them go at it. We could steal some beer and watch movies at my hotel room or something."

"Wouldn't Shane notice that we stole his alcohol?"

"Are you kidding me? He's too busy having Rocky's tongue down his throat. He wouldn't even notice if a meteor hit the house." Matt and Ron stole a few bottles of alcohol and snuck out. A taxi ride later, Ron and Matt were in Matt's hotel room, watching TV and drinking their way through the bottles. Every once in a while, one of them would announce they were bored with what was on the screen, and they'd change it.

Then, Matt changed it, and it landed on what was most definitely a pornographic movie. Ron snatched the remote and changed it, and Matt laughed. "What's a matter, Ronnie? You a prude?"

"No," he said, taking the bottle from Matt's hands to drink from it, trying not to stare at said hands. "It was probably crappy anyway."

"True." Matt reached over to grab the bottle from Ron's hands but stumbled, falling into Ron's lap. They both fell into a fit of giggles, and Matt said, "Gimme."

"Come get it." Ron held the bottle out of Matt's grasp, and Matt got up, straddling Ron's lap as he reached for it. Ron kept moving it, and Matt finally just pushed him down. Ron grabbed him and pulled him down with him and Matt fell on top of Ron. Ron stared longingly at Matt for a moment, but then Matt took the bottle from Ron's unsuspecting hand, taking a long gulp.

Once the bottle was empty, Matt bent over him and said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Ron said, trying to fight the erection that threatened to grow.

Matt put a finger on Ron's stomach, applying pressure before counting. "One... two... three," Matt said, "Pinned you."

"We weren't wrestling."

"Yeah, well, still pinned you. And you're the first of many this year." Matt's eyes began glowing as he said, "This is going to be my year. I can feel it. Soon, I'm going to be World Heavyweight champion. This year, there will be no doubt in any one's minds that the superstar of the year... is me."

"That's your resolution?"

"Yup. What's yours?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you when I think of it." Matt smiled, and then he pushed his lips into Ron's. Ron closed his eyes, allowing himself to melt into the kiss, opening his mouth for Matt's tongue. When Matt pulled away, Ron ran a hand along his leg. "I thought you don't believe in relationships."

"I don't," Matt said, "Ron, I'm not after sharing a house with you. I'm not expecting you to write me notes, or give me gifts, or share intimate secrets while we cuddle or something." He ran a hand up Ron's stomach before playing with the buttons on his shirt. "I just want to fuck Ron Killings." He pulled off a few buttons but stopped midway, making the situation a bit too erotic for Ron. "What do you say? One night, no strings attached."

_What if I want it to be more than one night? What if I want everything you said you weren't after? _But instead, Ron just pushed Matt's head into his again, their teeth clicking from the rough contact.

Ron couldn't tell anyone much about what happened next; it was a blur of roaming hands, teeth, and lips. He lost control at some point, giving into his animalistic lust and just ravaging Matt, egged on by both Matt's and his own moans. When they finally came down from the high they were on, Matt rolled off to his own side of the bed, going to sleep pretty quickly, not sparing Ron another glance.

Ron just stared at Matt's tanned back, a little sad but at the same time completely pleased with what just happened. It might have been a one off, but it was probably the greatest experience of his life. Matt was a firecracker waiting to go off, and he couldn't imagine random people getting to have that. It was something special, something Ron wanted to keep for himself.

Ron cuddled up to Matt's back for a moment before planting a kiss on the back of Matt's neck. If Matt wanted to believe this was a one off, he could go on believing that. And whenever Matt felt the urge, Ron would be there, pretending to be only in it for the sex. But, by the end of the year, Ron would show Matt that love was real, and he was the one for him.

"That's my resolution," Ron whispered softly, "I'm not going to let you get away from me, Matt. You'll see." He smiled one more time, staring at Matt's beautiful, naked body before slipping into dream land.

**So, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it, and happy holidays.**


End file.
